


Multitasking

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier & Mike Hanlon Are Best Friends, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drug Use, Drugs, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inspired By Tumblr, Light-Hearted, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Masturbation, Recreational Drug Use, References to Drugs, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Richie, Mike, and Bev do it. Multitasking--nothing dirty, you pervs! Stan is forced to listen to the conversation that follows.Oneshot/drabble





	Multitasking

Stan was pretty sure his friends were high. Yeah, he was positive. At least they weren't doing the other thing they were talking about... 

"So," Rich said in what he probably thought was a wise voices. It wasn't one of the Voices though, so at least that was a good thing. It'd be a headache to listen to him trying to do a bad Australian accent or something. "Is masturbating while smoking weed called masturblazing?"

"No, no." Mike waved his blunt, face serious. "It's called highjacking."

"What? Guys, no! It's called weedwhacking." Bev most likely thought she was clever too. 

Stan cleared his throat, and turned the page of his book. He didn't even look up; didn't have to look at the expressions on their face. He wouldn't have been surprised if they'd forgotten he was here too. "No. It's called disappointing your mother, that's what." 

Ouch. 


End file.
